


Day 8 - Your Favorite Song

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Nathmarc November, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Of course Marc was jealous of Marinette! Who wouldn't be?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Day 8 - Your Favorite Song

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Heather by Conan Gray
> 
> technically not my favorite song but Heather is a good vibe so

Marc bit his lip, staring after Nathaniel in the hallway. 

The artist was talking to Marinette, the two laughing together. He brightly smiled at her, looking like the happiest man in the world. Marc's hand unconsciously tightened on the arm it was holding. He bit down harder, ignoring the slight spike of pain it brought. It was all he could do to keep from crying.

Marinette waved bye to Nathaniel, walking away from him.

**~ As she walks by ~**

Marc pressed himself against the wall, arms tightening around himself in some semblance of comfort. He appeared so insignificant, everyone walked by without a second glance. 

Except Marinette, that is.

**~ What a sight for sore eyes ~**

As Marinette finally strolled past his position, she turned to him with the widest grin on her face. He knew it was genuine by the way her eyes scrunched up at the edge.

**~ Brighter than a blue sky ~**

Her azure blue eyes shined, reminding him of a clear summer sky. If he looked close enough, Marc could've sworn they were actually sparkling with how cheerful she was.

**~ She's got you mesmerized ~**

Marc turned back to Nathaniel, who was staring at the two of them, scratch that, definitely just Marinette, with the dopiest grin on his face. There were practically hearts flying off the boy's body.

**~ While I die ~**

His heart broke a little staring at his unrequited crush.

\---

Nathaniel stared at Marc's face, taking in the emerald green eyes, his adorable nose, the cute blush on his face,  _ oh God was he blushing because he was embarrassed by Nathaniel staring at him fuck fuck fuck, abort- _

He quickly switched his gaze from Marc to Marinette, who had a knowing look on her face. Nathaniel felt his face heating up from sheer embarrassment.

Well, he knew  _ she _ knew, obviously! Nathaniel was the one to approach her requesting help with asking Marc out! 

He sighed. Nathaniel really hoped Marc returned his feelings.

He was sure to die otherwise.


End file.
